


tell me it wasn’t love

by namiikan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Because Writing is Hard, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namiikan/pseuds/namiikan
Summary: JJSeung drabble: "Seung-gil! I can hear your silence running away even faster!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I even ship these dorks? They haven't even interacted yet. But honestly, that's like, 80% of my ships. Yay rarepairs! But also yay ... rarepairs ...
> 
> JJ uses "oppa" to tease Seung-gil. Because JJ would.

"I thought all Koreans were supposed to be stylish."

"..."

"You dress worse than a 15-year-old. At least Yuri knows how to coordinate _somewhat_ when he wears those animal prints he loves so much. You're just a styling mess—Hey hey! Where are you going?"

"Stop following me."

"I'm not following you. My room's in this direction."

"You just passed your room."

"Aha! Would you look at that? Looks like I _am_ following you then."

"You have absolutely no shame."

"I'm King JJ!"

"..."

"Hey! Wait! Come back!"

"..."

"Seung-gil! I can hear your silence running away even faster!"

"..."

"Seung-seung!"

"..."

"Oppa!"

"Please stop."

"Oppa! I love you! Why don't you love me?"

"If I kiss you, will you go away?"

"Are elves born from maple trees?"

"I'm leaving."

"Seung-gil. Just wait for a second. Your clothes—they are literally burning my retinas. Let me style you this one time. Also I'm sad that question no longer works on you. It wasn't too long ago you were so gullible and cute. Not that you aren't cute now, just not as gullible."

"No. Go away. And you tricked me that time. You said to trust you because you're Canadian."

"Seung-gil, please ~"

"I won't be tricked again. The last time you tried to 'style me', all my clothes came off and nothing went back on. The same thing happened the time before that. And the time before _that_. _And_ the time before that! I think you see my point."

"I promise this time I won't make sweet, sweet love to you when I see your tempting body naked."

"That doesn't give me a lot of confidence."

"Seung-gil ~"

"Goodnight JJ."

"Oppa ~"

"Grrr!!! How is it possible you two are so much more annoying than the other two disgusting love birds?! You! Seung-gil! Stop running away and let JJ fuck you! You know it's going to happen, JJ knows it's going to happen, _I_ know it's going to happen, hell, the entire world probably knows it's going to happen thanks to your boy toy's Instagram!"

"If anything, Seung is _my_ boy—"

"And you! JJ! Shut the hell up and stop traumatizing everyone with your stupid ass moans! Let people sleep for once!"

"..."

"Oho, Yuri seemed a little angry, didn't he, Seung? Why don't we be extra loud tonight? Your room's right above his, right? We should make the bed rock so hard he thinks there's an earthquake. A _sex_ earthquake. A sexquake."

"JJ."

"Yes?"

"He just said to let people sleep for once."

"Seung. Seung-gil. Seung-seung. Mon amour. He also said we both know what's going to end up happening."

"You go to your room to do whatever it is you do and I go to my room to watch Korean dramas before going to bed? Alone?"

"More like we both go to your room and I get to style you before I ride you into next year. You won't remember your own name after we're through tonight."

"..."

"Well?"

"... Let's go to my room."

"YES! Score one for the king! It's JJ style!"

**Author's Note:**

> JJ gets distracted by Seung-gil's naked body and forgets to give him styling tips. Again.
> 
> Also this JJ turned out to be not-so-narcissistic and almost Victor-ish. Does that mean I need to love myself more before delving into his headspace? Also is this Victor's way of telling me to write Victuuri?


End file.
